56 Pulgadas
by Giny Scully
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Booth y Brennan no sabe que comprarle. Cuando Angela opina, todo se puede volver un poco locura, pero al final todo acaba solucionado con un televisor de 56" - Una historia de Booth y Brennan como pareja - Sin spoilers


**Disclainer:** "56 pulgadas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y Ángela son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** No spoilers. No datos de ningún capitulo. Una historia de Booth y Brennan como pareja. Y bueno, esto no se me da bien, pero creo que NR-13, por comentarios.

**Febrero de 2011**

**

* * *

**

**56"**

¡56 pulgadas!

¿Para qué querían un televisor de 56 pulgadas?

Dejo de escuchar al vendedor al ver la cara emocionada de Booth.

¡56 pulgadas!

¿A qué distancia debería de sentar a sus hijos de esa bestialidad de pantalla para que no se quedaran ciegos?

¿Cómo evitar que vieran un artilugio que abultaba más que la chimenea?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a pensar en la seguridad de unos hijos que aún no había parido?

¿Cómo Booth pudo pedir un televisor entre todas las cosas que podía haber pedido?

Demasiadas preguntas como para pensar con tranquilidad.

Cuando se encontró a dos días de su cumpleaños sin ningún regalo para Booth y sin idea alguna de que comprarle, Ángela le propuso lo del cheque regalo, nunca pensó que aquello acabaría en una televisión plana extra grande.

Está convencida de que Ángela tampoco se imagino que aquello acabaría así.

Tal vez había habido una interferencia en su comunicación oral de la cual no se había percatado. Debería de consultarla qué doble lectura tenía para ella que un cheque regalo "por lo que tú desees, cualquier cosa" acabará siendo un televisor.

Siempre pensó que en su relación aún quedaba pasión, mucha, de hecho no se dio cuenta de cuando había desparecido.

¡Un televisor!

De camino a su casa, la de los dos plantas, 4 habitaciones, muchas cajas aún sin abrir y un jardín excesivo a las afueras de Washington, con una televisión de 56 pulsadas en la parte trasera del SUV, Brennan era incapaz de dejar de pensar en que algo no iba bien, de hecho algo iba más que mal.

- ¿Cuándo me dejaste de querer?  
- ¿Qué? – A Booth se le atraganto la saliva con la pregunta directa de su novia.  
- ¿Cuándo te deje de parecer atractiva? - Brennan estaba preguntando completamente en serio, realmente angustiada-. No Booth, de verdad, sé que me prometiste nunca dejarme sola y quererme hasta el día de mi muerte, pero si ya no me quieres deberías de decírmelo, es absurdo que nos hayamos mudado y que estemos tratando de tener un hijo si ya no me quieres.

Booth la miraba como si la hubiera salido un brazo de la nariz.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?  
- ¡Una tele! – dijo angustiada- ¡pediste una tele!  
- Baby, de verdad, respira – dijo Booth intentando tranquilizar a su novia sin perder demasiado la vista de la carretera-. No te entiendo.  
- Lo normal es que hubieras pedido sexo.

La cara de Booth se quedo blanca, para segundos después soltar una sonora carcajada… cuando por fin creyó entender el problema.

Seguro que Ángela andaba por medio de todo aquello.

Brennan puso su cara de estar completamente ofendida.

- Amor… – dijo Booth con dulzura.  
- Si no me quieres puedo entenderlo – dijo Brennan cortante mientras las lágrimas parecía que se querían escapar de sus ojos.

El agente viendo que aquello requería su máxima atención y no queriendo complicar la situación, aprovecho un área de descanso en la carretera, cogió el desvió y aparcó. Miró fijamente a Brennan y acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, mientras secaba una lágrima desconsidera que se había escapado de sus ojos.

- Eres lo más importante para mí, no es que te haya dejado de querer, es que cada día te quiero más. Soy la persona más feliz del mundo porque accediste a vivir conmigo en esa casa enorme y alejada de todo. Sé lo mucho que te gustaba tu piso. Y sólo de pensar que vamos a ser padres…  
- Pero…  
- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor? – Booth estaba más que decidido a terminar con aquella conversación absurda.

Brennan no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

- Esta mañana.  
- ¿Y la vez anterior a esa? – dijo Booth inquisitivo-.

A Brennan se la escapo una risilla, comprendía el punto de Booth.

- Anoche.  
- ¿Qué clase de hombre estúpido crees que soy? – dijo divertido - ¿Por qué iba a gastar un cheque regalo "por lo que tú desees, cualquier cosa" con algo que me das a diario. Y de una forma más que satisfactoria, diría yo – dijo acercándose con cadencia y dándole un dulce beso en los labios-. La tele me la habías negado en varias ocasiones. Lo otro creo que incluso te gusta más a ti.  
- Sí - dijo la mujer aceptando la teoría, pero no del todo convencida de que algo no hubiera salido mal-, pero se supone que tenías que pedir algo que no hagamos siempre. Algún tipo de deseo inconsciente como que me disfrazara de la princesa Leia o…  
- Lo que hicimos el día de tu cumpleaños, o el día de año nuevo, o el fin de semana pasado…

Brennan se puso roja. La verdad es que últimamente no era dueña de lo que sentía. Booth tenía razón. Toda la razón del mundo, tuvo que adivinar desde un principio que lo que él quería era una mega televisión de 56 pulgadas, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

Tenía que dejar de hacer caso a Ángela.

- De todos modos - prosiguió Booth- si quieres comprarte un disfraz de princesa Leia podemos volver al centro comercial.  
- No, déjalo – dijo más relajada, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cuerpo contra el asiento -. Ni siquiera sé quién es. Siento todo esto, no sé qué me pasa.

Booth se la quedo mirando embobado, su tez blanca, su rostro perfecto… Estaba más enamorado cada día. Su mano se dejo caer en su rodilla y poco a poco ascendió por su muslo.

- También podemos aparcar en un lugar más resguardado y…

Brennan abrió los ojos sorprendida con un pequeño suspiro al darse cuando donde iba la mano de su novio. Le sonrió pícaramente y coloco su mano en el regazo de él.

- De eso nada, tú hoy ya tienes tu televisión.

Booth sonrió divertido.

- ¡Adoro mi televisión!

Brennan sonrió con él y ambos su ajustaron formalmente en el coche.

- Así que hoy la que tienes deseos sin cumplir soy yo.  
- Pero si no es tu cumpleaños – replico Booth.

La doctora le devolvió una mirada amenazante y el agente cerró la boca al instante, con una sonrisilla resignada

- Deberías de limpiar el salón, se va a poner hecho un asco por culpa de tu fiesta.  
- ¡Vale! – dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y seguían camino hacia su casa.  
- Además yo creo que podríamos llenar la piscina, ya hace bueno y esta noche podríamos hacerlo en el agua.

Booth se volvió a atragantar ante el comentario de su novia. No sé acababa de acostumbrar a lo directa que era. Lo que no quería decir que no le gustara.

- A no ser claro, que prefieras ver algo en tu nueva tele.

Booth puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya sé que te voy a regalar para tu próximo cumpleaños.

Brennan rió divertida. Y ambos siguieron tranquilos el camino a su casa. Había que preparar la fiesta, conectar la televisión y estrenar la piscina.

FIN.

De verdad es lo digo, necesito rewiev. Siempre, pero hoy en particular. Los necesito.

Clikear el botoncito si os gusto.


End file.
